


Stranger times

by WAVEY247KILLER



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAVEY247KILLER/pseuds/WAVEY247KILLER
Summary: This is my first story so sorry if it’s a bit and also English isn’t my first language so sorry.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Nancy Wheeler, Dustin Henderson/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Demogorgon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> Dustin/Nancy

You all know the story the party in Mike’s basement playing DnD and Will rolls the dice too hard and the party searches for the dice  
When Mike mother calls down to him.

Mike hears his mom and knows exactly why

KW-Mike!

MW-Mom, we're in the middle of a campaign!

KW-You mean the end? Fifteen after.

Mike rushes up stairs to his mom.

MW- Mom, wait, just 20 more minutes! 

Mike follows her to the kitchen.

KW- It's a school night, Michael.  
I just put Holly to bed.  
You can finish next weekend.

MW- But that'll ruin the flow! 

KW- Michael

MW-The campaign took two weeks to plan.  
How was I supposed to know it was gonna take ten hours? 

KW-You've been playing for ten hours? 

Mike goes quite, he goes to his dad for help

MW- Dad, don't you think that 20 more- 

TW- I think you should listen to your mother.

~~~~~~

The others are still looking for the dice while grabbing their stuff at the same time.

WB-Oh, I got it!  
Does the seven count? 

LS- It was a seven?  
Did Mike see it? 

Will shook his head

LS-Then it doesn't count!

Dustin notices there’s one slice of pizza left, Dustin picks up the pizza box

DH-Yo, hey, guys. Does anyone want this?

LS,WB-NO.

~~~~~~

Dustin takes the pizza to Nancy’s room.  
Right as he gets to the door he hears Nancy on the phone to someone.

NW- I cant wait to suck your cock, then put it inside my tight little pussy.

Nancy notices Dustin listening in on the conversation 

NW-oh shit! I’ve got to go 

Nancy hangs up the phone and rushes over to Dustin.

NW-what the fuck are you doing!  
You can’t tell anyone what you just heard you hear me!

Nancy whispers in a aggressive tone

Dustin just got too horny to walk away after hearing that.

DH-I won’t tell anyone... only if you suck my dick.

Nancy couldn’t believe what she is hearing.  
She want to just kick out but she can’t risk him telling her parents.

NW-Fuck fine but that’s all your getting.

Dustin a gets a huge smile on his face excited for Nancy to suck his dick.

NW-get in before anyone sees

She drags him inside and shuts the door behind her, Nancy gets straight on her knees in front of him to get it over with.

Dustin stares at her on her knees for him.

NW-well, what are you waiting for?

Nancy’s words made Dustin strip his pants of in a second, eager to get his first blowjob. Dustin is in his underwear and Nancy can’t take her eyes of his hard cock desperate to be released.

Nancy reaches for his underwear pulling them down as his hard cock springs free almost hitting her in the face.

Nancy is shocked by the size of him.

Dustin is 7” long and 3”wide

Dustin notices her reaction, this give him a grin on his face.

DH-you like what you see? 

Nancy rolls her eyes

NW-you wish

Immediately after those words left her mouth, she took half of Dustin in her mouth. This makes Dustin moan.

It was a mistake Nancy starts to gag on his cock she pulls his cock out of her Mouth so she could breathe properly. 

DH-ahh shit that’s amazing, gag on it again.

NW-Fuck you

She puts him back in her mouth and starts sucking him off slower. Nancy manages to take all of him in her mouth. Dustin grabs the back of her hair and starts to face face fuck her. Nancy starts gagging again and tries to push Dustin away but he continues to fuck her mouth Nancy starts to get wet from being dominated by him. Dustin is in so much pleasure his knees starts to wobble. Seeing this Nancy knows his about to blow his load Dustin pulls his cock out of her mouth and cums all over her face, Nancy sticks her tongue out catching some of it in her mouth.

DW-Holy shit that was awesome. And sorry for going rough on you at the end.

Nancy doesn’t want him to know how much she liked it so she changed her attitude towards him

NW-You better be now get the fuck out!

Dustin put his pants on and ran down stairs to meet up with the party.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will/Demogorgon

Dustin meets the rest of the party out in the garage.

DH- There's something wrong with your sister.

MW- What are you talking about? 

DH- She's bit of a slut.

LS- Yeah.  
It's because she's been dating that douchebag, Steve Harrington.

DH-Yeah, she's turning into a real slut.

MW-She isn’t a slut she’s just a jerk.

DH-Nuh-uh, she used to be cool.  
Like that time she dressed up as an elf for our Elder tree campaign.

MW-Four years ago! 

DH- Just saying.

LS- Later.

Lucas and Dustin start to ride home on their bikes

WB- It was a seven.

MW- Huh? 

WB-The roll, it was a seven.  
The Demogorgon, it got me.  
See you tomorrow.  
Mike goes back inside as the other ride together.

“Good night, ladies”  
Lucas shouts as he turns into his   
driveway from the group.

Dustin gets the idea to race Will

Race you back to my place? Winner gets a comic.

WB- Any comic? 

DH- Yeah.

Once Will heard that he started rushing down the down leaving Dustin

DH-Hey! Hey! I didn't say "go"!   
Get back here! I'm gonna kill you! 

WB-I'll take your X-Men 134! 

Dustin runs out of breath and stops to take a break

DH-Son of a bitch.

~~~~~~~~~

Will is riding his bike down the road he notices a monster looking figure and crashes his bike.  
He starts running away in fear the rest of the way home He gets inside looking for his family.

WB-Mom? Jonathan? Mom? Hello? Hello? 

Will runs to the window looking for it. It looks right at him. Will runs out the back of his house to his shed he grab the gun and loads it with rounds and aims it at the door.

Theres growls coming from the monster except it’s coming behind will. He turns around to see the monster it grabs and takes him in a slimy hole on the other end is a cold and dark place will looks around and it’s the shed but it’s not. The monster leaves him there.

Will runs out and the world is covered in black vines. He runs inside the house and goes to his room and shuts the door.

The monster is close by, will can hear it move and growl. Will starts to cry, the monster hears him and walks towards the sound. It pushes the door open and starts walking towards Will. It grabs him so tight Will screams in pain. 

The monster uses its claws to tear Will’s clothes off, Will is crying of fear for his own life Will looks up at the monster it has something hanging between it’s legs Will isn’t stupid he knows it’s a penis. Will is shocked by how large it is compared to his. Will is 6” and 1.5” wide and the monster is 16” long and 5” wide. The monster grabs will’s head and forces the head of it’s penis in Will’s mouth Will feels like his jaw just snapped. The monster only got 3” in Will’s mouth and can’t get anymore inside his mouth it throws will on the floor so he’s on his stomach, the monster leaps on top of Will, the monster’s tip pushes on Will’s tight hole, Will struggles to get away but is held down as the monster penetrates his virgin ass Will screams in pain as the monster gets 6” in him with one push the monster pushes deeper inside of him, Will feels his ass being ripped apart as the monster gets halfway inside his tight ass, Will starts crying. The monster thrusts all the way inside of him it’s whole 16” is in Will’s ass it doesn’t give him time to adjust to the size it just starts to pound hard inside of him. Will faints from the pain and the monster continues to fuck Will soon it gets to its limit and starts to cum inside of him Will wakes up And he can feel the himself being filled up with its cum. The monster leaves his ass gaping while leaking cum and blood. The monster lays down to rest while Will crawls up in a ball whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Mike/Troy

**Author's Note:**

> Next Will/Demogorgon


End file.
